Brought Together
by Blossombriar
Summary: Ankaa Symphos has been avoiding going on a journey to find those responsible for her curse and loved ones deaths. on the way she will meet Eridan, Feferi, Sollux, Gamzee, Tavros, and many more characters. together they will journey to save their realm and possibly her life. will she make it or will she fail? Homestuck belongs to Hussie and Rating may change. ENJOY


BROUGHT TOGETHER

(A Homestuck fanfic between my OC and some of the characters of Homestuck, the characters of Homestuck belong to Andrew Hussie.)

AN: oh, seeing as this is an AU, the pairings so far are, my OCxEridan, GamxTav, JohnxDave, MuelinxKurloz, JakexDirk, FefxSol, and the budding relationship of EquixNep.

BY: BLOSSOM

Prologue

There exists a place in a universe parallel to the human's universe, the planet is called Lux and on this planet there are many different kinds of inhabitants from humans to human hybrids. Lux is known for its atmosphere laced with Vela which is a magical essence that exists and it allows the people who live on the planet to use magic. Our story begins in a moment when a lone witch is enjoying a peaceful morning in the desert town of Cruz.

Chapter 1: New Comer

"Ahh, this morning is perfect nothing but relaxation and rest after that long job in Sylph." She chimed in a sweet voice, "no work just me and my long list of books." After saying that she grabs a cup of fresh tea and sets it down on the table looking into the distance almost longingly. Then grabbing a pastry out of a nearby basket and settles down to read a book. When suddenly a bell rings, which sets off a series of other bells until the sound reaches her location. "Fucking shit, again really." She angrily slams the book down nearly sending the cup of tea flying and gets up, "why do I have to be the one to greet the new comers and visitors, Taro who's the visitor this time?"

"Miss Ankaa, it is a male and he is approaching from the south gate." This polite voice came from the Young Lass's helper an animated porcelain doll.

"Great, probably from the ocean district, as royal blood myself I never get along with those high pompous fools." She growled as she pulled her cape quickly and headed out of the door, "Taro want to come along?" A happy yell comes from the air and suddenly the doll reveals itself, she is to the wizard's hip and is dressed in the royal clothes of the Symphos the family which our lone wizard is from. They made their way from the house and traveled down the paved roads and saying hello to the residents as they passed by, finally Annka decided it would be easier to just fly there so saying the chant she grabbed  
Taro and jumped up. While they were flying a conversation started between the both of them.

"Ankaa, when are you going to finally look for the one responsible for killing your parents, I know you didn't like them very much and they kept you hidden from the world, but they deserve justice." The doll started the conversation it was quite the heavy topic, "it almost feels like you're waiting for something to happen before you start your search am I right?"

"Look, I would love to start but I talked to the Grand Mage before I animated you and he said I would have to find others to work with before starting to look for the first clue, my parents were killed because of their power since they were seen as a threat and even now I feel like I'm next on that hit list which is why I don't work with others ever." She states through clenched teeth, "Until I get stronger, I cannot form that stupid group anyways that group stuff only happens in stories not reality; people aren't drawn together randomly." Sighing they approached the south gate to meet the new comer.

"Where is he Taro?" Ankaa asks impatiently as she quickly scans the people in the area from the roof of a building, the bustling area was fairly empty on this occasion though.

"He is in front of the gate, over there." Taro pointed to the gate, "Hurry don't waste any more time."

Walking towards the gate now Annka saw the male figure, upon drawing nearer she saw the boy around her age with greased hair combed back and a purple streak in the black hair and he had glasses black square ones to be exact, he wore a purple cape with a travelling shirt with matching pants, his shoes worn out but good for the trek he had probably made and the last detail were his rings on his fingers gold she assumed.

"Hello there, Welcome to our oasis town of Cruz." She chimed enthusiastically as she extended her hand, "My name is Ankaa Symphos, and I do hope you enjoy your time here." He hesitated but then grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Hello, nice to meet you my name is Eridan Ampora and thank you for greeting me." He replied a bit stand offish, " I presume you assume I came from the ocean which is true, and as royal blood I'm happy to say this was a greeting worthy of my royalty." She stared at him for a couple of seconds and her smile wavered, looking at him she finally noticed his fin like ears and gills on his neck.

"Well I'm glad you thought so, but please keep your thoughts to yourself." She answered back curtly, "So let me show you around." Spending the majority of the afternoon showing the young man around and then helping him check into the nearest inn, Ankaa left back to her house but in her head she had begun to think something.

A few moments earlier.

"Hey if you don't mind, would you want to spend some more time together tomorrow?" Eridan asks Ankaa who just sighs.

"Is that what you tell every girl you meet?" Ankaa responds coldly, "I'll tell you right now don't even try anything funny with me, I will kick your ass." With a cold smirk she got up and left, as she walked away she turned around and replied "Maybe I will take up your offer but only time knows."

Back to the present, Ankaa now found herself with a dilemma she couldn't take her damn mind off of the stranger. Why was another Ampora here, why did he look so sad, why had the Empress not warned her of his arrival and why couldn't she get him out of her head. She hissed loudly and Taro watched in concern as Ankaa threw things around she hadn't done this in a while.

"Maybe you should visit Nepeta again…" Taro suggested as she watched the rampage, "you can always go to her for advice on things such as this." Ankaa stopped her rampage to look up and Taro noticed the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yeah maybe that will help thanks Taro." Ankaa responded slowly wiping the tears from her eyes, "I-I just guess I had a momentary relapse, hopefully this doesn't affect my dreams tonight they were starting to get good." She began to pick up her mess, books were thrown everywhere, papers laid scattered on the wood floor, picture frames also laid chipped from previous rampages.

"This one was not really bad unlike the first attack, they are getting more frequent-"Taro stopped and looked at her as she picked up a picture frame, it was badly broken this time, "do you think we should consider visiting the Grand Mage once again to give you a checkup?" Ankaa hesitated but then slowly nodded as she stared at the picture, Taro just gave a small smile. The picture was one Taro knew very well for her master would on occasion stare at it then quietly turn it face down, it was a picture of the guy she had fallen for and lived with a year ago. After his death, she never really recovered sealing off the second story floor with their things in it was one of the things that came after his death along with a curse.

"Well, let's hurry up and finish cleaning my mess so we can go visit Nepeta first." Ankaa uttered with a fairly wobbly voice, "then maybe in a day or two we can go visit the grand mage." Suddenly she grabbed her chest and gasped for air "T-Taro G-Get the M-Medicine Q-Qui-ick." Taro ran quickly to the cabinet in the kitchen and grabbed a little box with an incantation written, bringing it to Ankaa Taro then took it out and as she lay on the floor turning blue and clutching her chest Taro read the incantation.

"As night mist lays down, let the song raise up reverse what has been cast and stop the clocks judgment hands, we ask that the veil grant us our wish as we cry out now." Taro finished and she watched as Ankaa slowly began to breathe again and began to shake she attempted to get up but her body was so unstable she just collapsed.

"G-guess we should visit sooner than later." Ankaa smiled wearily, then clearing her throat "but first we should visit Nepeta today." An hour would pass until Ankaa would be able to move and get up to go visit her friend. She left with Taro to go visit Nepeta who was a practicing fortune teller, she ran quite a well-known shop and many came around from all over to get her advice from love to job and telling fortunes.

"We should get her something right?" Taro asked as they walked, "maybe we should get her flowers." They both nodded and headed over to the nearest floral shop on the way there and bought a bouquet of an arranged assortment of flowers, then headed on their way again. They took the back roads and alleyways until they reached the location which was named 'Heart to Heart' they knocked on the door and a petite girl answered the door, she had tan skin with vivid olive green eyes, light brown hair with a green stripe on the side of her hair, she wore a white robe over her simple blue shirt and shorts with frill on the bottom, she wore bells on wrists and ankles, and on her head she had a hat with cat ears attached. She smiled and invited them in, where she led them to a room dimly lit and decorated with candles. This young maiden was known for her love of cats and her love of love, when not working she would spend time with her long time best friend Equius, who was a giant of a man but very soft spoken

"Well to what do I owe this pleasure to see the great Ankaa in my shop again?" She asked smugly taking a look at Ankaa suddenly her eyes widened, "Another attack, is everything all right?" Ankaa shook her head slowly and dropped her head not making an attempt to look Nepeta in the eyes.

"Nepeta, we came here due to the appearance of a new comer that Ankaa had to greet." Taro explained, "Well for starters, his name is Eridan Ampora and he comes from the ocean district." Nepeta's eyes widened in either shock or disbelief.

"Seriously, Another Ampurra Ankaa?" she accused, "you must really love the family or something, but if you decide to go after this Eridan I hope you know that this time this one is a direct relative, a direct tie to the family, a potential heir."

"Thanks for the reminder of Cronus that was very necessary Nepeta." Ankaa replied slowly and very angry, "look I had no idea back then, that they were hunting me I thought whoever had killed my parents would be satisfied with that, but instead they came after me and killed Cronus as compensation or a reminder per say that my time was limited." An awkward silence fell on the group gathered there in the dimly lit room where shadows danced about, no one wanted to speak until.

"So what can you tell us about this heir Eridan or what can you read off of him?" Taro asked curiously, "because if Ankaa does decide to drag him into her life like I know she will, I've got to make sure he isn't a killer because I'm pretty sure she can deal with his pompous and douche bag attitude since Cronus was the same." The young fortune teller assumed a position of meditation and began to chant quietly and slowly. Suddenly the air became sweet and she began to glow; she was beginning to access the knowledge of her ancestor who on occasion provided her with help and information for troubled customers.

"Well for one, he is running from something smells like a broken heart." Nepeta sniffed and giggled, "He's rather decent, though terrible with words to explain himself, which is probably what caused his broken heart." A sigh of relief came from Ankaa as she heard Nepeta speak, "Although, you must be careful because whoever broke his heart left him wounded like an animal, so he is full of rage and pain just like the other fellow you fell for but never told." Taro giggled she knew this much about her masters plenty of failed attempts to even tell Cronus she loved him even as he died in her arms, she constantly wondered if that is why she fell ill in the first place and also why she locked up the second floor never to return there.

"Before you try anything with this Ampurra you must get your check up from the grand mage." Taro advised, "You don't want to have this guy witness one of your curses side effects." Ankaa jumped at the thought, she looked at the floor.

"_I have a limited time here, unless I figure out how to break the curse." She thought to herself._ Hatred burned in her heart for the one responsible for this curse, "_not only did they steal Cronus away but also my life and that I cannot forgive"_

"I also suggest, strengthen your combat skills for your journey to the Grand Mage and if you truly desire bring that detestable fish along." Nepeta added, "He could prove to be very valuable in a pinch, I can tell he has great potential in guarding you." And like that it was over she blew out the candles and stretched out purring like a cat, the two girls gave her the payment of the flowers and some cash then left quickly for the two had to plan out there trek to the temple of the Grand Mage, but first Ankaa had to figure out a way to gauge this new Ampora and his so called "potential". She shivered whether It's from fear or anticipation it gave her an uneasy feeling a sense of dread per say but she ignored it as she ignored the pain from her curse and the death of Cronus who was actually gone forever and it was her fault.

"You okay?" Taro asks worriedly, "You haven't spoken a word since we left." Ankaa began coughing but not as drastic as the last time, looking up she had tears in her eyes as blood dripped from the corners of her lips.

"I don't know how much more I can handle, this is getting worse we must leave tonight I fear, otherwise I may die sooner than later Taro…"she spoke in an angry brittle tone, "hurry we must find him to take him along." Although running into him was easier than expected, it was strange because it was fairly late for someone like a new comer.

"_Your days are numbered."_ That phrase echoed in her head and each time she heard it, she saw him dying in her arms over and over again. Suddenly a voice broke through her thoughts, it was his voice but it wasn't because you see he is dead.

"Hey, you alright is that blood on your lips!" the voice continued to speak, "do you need help?" she blinked and he was there standing in front of her worried.

"Cronus?" she whispered slowly but blinked again and suddenly he was gone replaced by the other Ampora.

"Cronus?" he replied confused and a bit angry, "no, I'm Eridan; Cronus was my cousin who died months ago." Ankaa looked up at him now she saw his face that was illuminated by the lights that were finally beginning to light.


End file.
